Both of Us
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Chapter 275. 'nough said. GrayXLucy Gracy GrayLu GraLu


Gray sat on the huge Greek structured bricks; that were piled up like a short wall. On the brick stood up an ionic column where he leaned his body with his one foot bent on the brick while the other one was planted on the floor. He silently watched the fight with his arms crossed. It was just not Fairy Tail's day. First, he lost and now he was watching Jellal act all weird. And by the look of things, he was going to lose too. It all comes back to Gray's lost. He clenched his fist restraining the anger that he was feeling. Glaring at the ground, he suddenly heard footsteps come nearby. He already knew who it was by the sound of the steps. It was none other than Lucy.

"So it didn't go so well either, huh?" Gray stated not even bothering to look at her. Lucy stopped from her tracks and slowly shook her head.

"No…" She sounded that she just cried. Gray stood up from where he was sitting and looked at her.

"You want to talk about it?" Lucy gave him a fast nod. Gray walked passed her knowing that Lucy would follow him to their room. It was just how the way they roll.

**(^._.^) After Few Hours in a Bar (^._.^)**

Fairy Tail was in a bar having the time of their lives. The clanking of beer glasses could be heard but most of all, their noises filled the air. That was Fairy Tail, alright—keeping their heads up straight even though they just lost. They still had fun and were pumped up even more. But during this festivity, some couldn't help but notice that Gray and Lucy weren't there. They were nowhere to be found and some were already getting worried.

"Huh? Lucy-chan and Gray didn't come out?" Levy asked getting concerned about the two.

"That's right… I don't see them." Jet replied scowling at the process.

"Well, after all, both of them lost like that…" Macao added.

"It must be hard for them to show their faces…" Wakaba butted in.

"Really? I thought both of them were awesome." little Romeo stated while wearing a huge smile on his face.

But there was one girl who really was concerned about what the two were doing; so concerned that she started imagining them in a situation.

_Gray stared outside the glass door with his hands in his pockets. It was not because he felt down of his lost. It was because Lucy was sitting alone on a chair looking down at the floor. It was so obvious for him that Lucy was bummed. He couldn't help but get worried. But Gray was never good at expressing his feelings, let alone comforting someone. Although he knew he was going to struggle with comforting Lucy, he still tried since it hurt him to see her like this. _

"_Still feeling down?" Gray asked nonchalantly although he was really concerned about her._

"_You're one to talk, Gray." Lucy replied knowing that Gray was still somewhat bothered with the recent events. Silenced passed between them—both deep in their own thoughts. And Gray really wanted to break it. It wasn't the atmosphere he usually haves with Lucy._

"_Everyone's gathered at a bar nearby. It's bothersome, but you should at least make an appearance…" Gray said in a low voice. He began walking towards the door. But Lucy unexpectedly tugged his shirt from behind. He craned his neck to look at her, surprised with her actions. _

"_Don't leave me alone…" These words entered Gray's mind like a roar. His eyes widened in realization with what Lucy actually meant. _

"_Lucy, you…" Gray fully turned around to face her wearing a blush on his face._

"_I… really like you…" Lucy confessed shyly. She carefully leaped on Gray making them both fall on the bed, with Lucy on top of course._

"_Let go off me! I have Juvia, afterall!" Gray shouted. But he didn't try to push Lucy away since… either he liked being attacked by a girl or he was just afraid to hurt Lucy. _

"_I love you, Gray!" With that said, Lucy started raping Gray. And who knows, maybe Gray even liked it. _

"What'll I do if something like this happens?" Juvia panicky exclaimed.

"No way that would happen…" Gray suddenly appeared with Lucy right next to him.

"As usual, quite the fertile imagination, huh… And that was long too." Lucy outwardly sighed.

**(^._.^) What I Think Should've Really Happened (^._.^)**

"Hey… Scoot over." Gray told Lucy as he squished himself on the sofa that she was also sitting on. Lucy stopped reading her book and put it on the table. Then, she moved to the side and made some space for him. In no time, they were both sitting on the sofa with Lucy's head resting on his chest as her hands wrapped around Gray's body. In return, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why don't you act like this in front of the guild?" Lucy asked bothered by Gray's hidden soft spot towards her. He would always act like this whenever they were alone. But for some reason, whenever they were in front of others, he would barely talk to her. She warily looked at him and found out that he was giving her 'the look'.

"Geez... Don't look at me like that. I get it."

"Are you alright now?" Gray asked Lucy. He was really worried about her. Her eyes still showed that she cried although it wasn't that noticeable anymore.

"I should be the one asking you that question. I saw the wall you punched just a while ago…" Lucy knew how frustrated Gray was but she didn't expect him to go punching on walls. It got her concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll get them back." Gray haughtily stated. It was better than feeling weak and vulnerable. And Lucy was inspired by this.

"WE'LL get them back." Lucy emphasized on the word WE'LL. She gave Gray a cheeky smile as he smirked in response.

"Sometimes you scare me. You're like a mini Erza…"

"I AM NOT!" Lucy barked at him.

"See? Mini Erza… Maybe even worse." Gray continued teasing her. He just found it very amusing to see Lucy flustered. She looked so cute! Lucy stuck her tongue out as she grabbed her book in response.

"I was reading my book you know…" Lucy whispered. Gray just gave her a shrug and looked at the cover of the book.

"Romeo and Juliet? Hey… Are you aware of the fact that you can tell a person's personality by the book he or she is reading?" Gray read it somewhere. He secretly like reading books. That was why he was always stealing Lucy's manuscript. He found her books very interesting. And plus, there was a huge bonus to it. He could tell some of her secret desires from the book she was writing.

"Try me." Lucy stated not even bothering to look at Gray.

"I can tell that you're a hopeless romantic and that you are really affected by your father's actions towards you.." Gray mindlessly stated.

Lucy's eyes widened. She looked at Gray bewilderingly. It was a shock to her that Gray was spot on with what he said. It was true that she liked to read romance and even daydreamed that someday those things would happen to her. And it was also true that the way Juliet was being treated by her parents reminded her of her father. Gray was amazingly accurate.

"You got that all from Romeo and Juliet?" Gray gave Lucy a nod. He was very observable, specially when it came to her.

"And I also find out more things about you by reading your novels."

"WHAT?" Lucy got away from Gray's hold and held him by the shoulders. Her life was on the line. She had too many hidden feelings poured into her novels. She would die of embarrassment. And plus, Lucy put a little bit of Gray's characteristics on the main hero of her story which had a love interest with a character that was awfully the same as her. It wasn't the original plan. She just couldn't resist. She kinda sorta maybe like Gray.

"Tell me what you found out…" Lucy seriously stated.

"Well, I found out that you love your mother very much. You think Fairy Tail as your new home. Hibiki is one of the guys you actually think who looks cute. And most of all, I could tell that you are very fond of me." Gray pulled Lucy closer while wearing a charming smirk on his face. In turn, Lucy's hand thoughtlessly went around Gray's neck.

"Fond of you? Where did you get that?" Lucy tried to act oblivious. She knew that there were no chances that Gray and her would end up being together.

"Vincent is me, right? While her partner—" Lucy suddenly stood up and laughed nervously.

"Look at the time. I think we should go to the bar. Ha—ha- Everybody must be looking for us." She rambled.

**(^._.^) Back at Bar, After Juvia's Imagination (^._.^)**

Lucy got hurt with what Gray said. His words still echoed inside her head.

"_No way that would happen…"_

Lucy sighed as she stared at the starry sky. She kept thinking of Gray and his painful words. Maybe she wasn't good-looking enough for him… Or Gray just plainly disliked her and the thought of being together with her… Well, he had always been in denial every time Juvia would bring up that certain kind of topic. And it hurt her. She was being rejected before she even had the chance to confess her true feelings. She sighed again but longer this time around.

"You still bummed about the fight? I thought you said that we'll get them back." Gray suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. He sat next to Lucy and watched her as she looked at the stars. He saw sadness in her eyes. This only made him more worried about her.

"No… That's not it." Lucy stopped starring at sky and returned his gaze with equal passion.

"Then… why do you look so down?" Gray persisted. He gently grabbed Lucy's head and let it rest on his shoulder. That was when Lucy decided that she would confront Gray with this matter. She couldn't take it anymore. She was hurting so much.

"Am I unattractive?" Gray was taken aback by her question. He shot her a confused look and noticed that she was serious about this. But he still didn't know what to say. She was definitely pretty! She was amazingly beautiful! And he was interested in her to be honest. Her looks are just a bonus. But should he tell her his opinion?

"I… uhh…" Lucy knowingly moved her body closer to his feeling his warmth. Her actions made Gray calm down a bit.

"No… I think you're very beautiful." Gray stated honestly.

"Don't you like me?" Lucy seemed she wasn't contented with what Gray had said. She was still insecure about herself and Gray's thoughts about her. Gray, on the other hand, was wondering where Lucy was getting these questions from. Did he do something that made her act this way? And plus, her questions were too personal. What if he said something that would make their current relationship fall apart? He liked it this way—they were closer than anyone in the guild could imagine. So, he had to be careful with his words. And what did she actually meant by like?

"L-like?" Gray didn't expect himself to stutter. He guessed that there was just too much pressure at that time. Like could mean many things—like as a friend, like as best friends, like like and so on.

"Do you hate me? Don't you like me as a best friend?" Gray was relieved. So this was what she meant by like. He would have no trouble answering that.

"Well… Sometimes you can be a little bit naïve but that's what makes you, well you. You're awesome in that way! Besides, if I don't like you, I wouldn't be here, right?" Gray reassured her while he gently stroked her hair.

"Then… I-is the thought of me being your g-girlfriend really repulsive?" Lucy hid her blush from Gray using her bent knees to cover them. She just couldn't believe that she asked Gray Fullbuster, the guy she had a crush on, that kind of question.

"WHAT?" Gray's eye widened. He stopped stroking Lucy's hair and moved few spaces away from her to look at her. She looked… embarrassed. She was avoiding his gaze at all cost.

"It's not what you think! It's… be-cause you seemed so… against it." Lucy stopped hiding her face and Gray noticed the blush that was painted on her features. He wasn't going to lie. He thought that she looked absolutely adorable. But that doesn't escape the fact that he was a bit saddened with Lucy's words. He was only in denial because he knew that Lucy would do the same thing.

"Hey… I'm not the only one who's denying it." It just came out from Gray's mouth. He didn't intend to say it.

"Oh… You know what? I think the alcoholic drink is affecting me. Maybe we should go inside already." Lucy acted. She was speechless with what Gray said. Swiftly, she stood up and headed to the door.

"Lucy… wait." Gray grabbed her by the arm, making her turn around to look at him. He was staring at the ground. He was guilty with the words he said and plus he knew she was lying. Slowly, he lifted his head up to gaze at her. He looked deeply into her eyes. This made Lucy's hear beat faster. All she could do was stare back and look at him. Moments passed and they were still staring at each other with such passion. Then… Gray opened his mouth trying to form words.

"I—you—uhhh. I don't know what to say! Damn it!"

"Just say it, Gray." Lucy softly stated.

"Okay… Here I go. *Deep breath in* TheOnlyDrinkYouHadWasWater." Gray quickly said as he let go of Lucy's arm. Lucy could feel the vein on her forehead throb in annoyance. She finally thought that Gray was going to say something in between the lines of 'I like you'. But it looked like she got it all wrong. She crossed her arms, breathed in and then out, trying to calm herself.

"Is that all?" Irritation could still be heard in Lucy's voice.

"Wait… there's still more." Gray gazed at her again. But Lucy wouldn't fall for it this time. She was ready.

"I swear, Gray… if this is another one—"

"Juvia—Her imagination h-had too much flaws. Like… I-I know you wouldn't say tha-that you l-like me…" Gray looked down on the floor not wanting to see Lucy's face. He already knew that Lucy wouldn't deny it. It was obvious that she and Natsu have a thing together. And it slightly hurt him. Then, he suddenly heard her light footsteps come closer to him.

"What If I do like you?" Lucy faintly bent her trunk to read his facial expression. But Gray turned his face to the side. Lucy, in turn, tipped her head to look at him. That was when their eyes unexpectedly met. Lucy, as if just realizing that she somewhat confessed her feelings, stood up straight and went red. Gray gently lifted his head up and looked at her with a tinged of red on his face. She panicky made up an excuse.

"I mean… uhh.. pretend! Let's pre-pretend tha-that I do l-like you and I confessed my feelings, would you re-reject me?" Lucy took a step closer to Gray. They were just a foot away. This made Lucy nervous.

"I'll—Well… Let's just… pretend that I'm interested in you too." Gray moved a step forward, letting a few inches remain in between them. His heart started beating faster. He didn't know what was happening by then. He just did things mindlessly.

"First… I'll cup your face with my hands like this." Warily, Gray reached out for Lucy's face with his right hand. His hand found her left cheek as he caressed it lovingly. Lucy couldn't help but look into his eyes. It was just like in her dreams but way better. Unlike her dreams, this was real. She could feel the warmth of Gray's hands on her cheek. It felt nice.

"And I'll confess my feelings." Gray's voice became soft and caring.

Lucy waited for him to continue. She was unable to speak at that moment. All she could do was focus on Gray and her heart that was pounding so hard and loud.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I like you too." Lucy involuntarily sighed. Hearing those words just made her feel heavenly.

"Then, I'll hold you by the waist while my other hand plays with your hair." Gray wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist. He did it so tenderly. And boy, did it fell wonderful to hold her in his arms. More so carefully, he used his hand to gently touch her hair. He took a strand and glided it through his fingers. It felt soft beneath his hand. He had always thought of doing this but nothing takes the cake now that he was actually doing it to her.

"I'll lock eyes with you and press my body to yours." Gray gazed at her passionately. Lucy returned his intense look. She couldn't believe that Gray and her were actually, maybe, possibly going to kiss. Cutting her thought, Gray pulled her closer to his body. Their bodies were flushed together. No space came in between them. Lucy even wondered if Gray could feel the beating of her heart because it got wilder than before.

"Then, I'll…" Gray leaned down moving his face closer to Lucy's. Without even thinking, Lucy threw her arms around Gray's neck.

"give you…" Gray continued. Lucy then, tipped on her toes, making her taller. Their faces were only an inch apart.

"Give me what, Gray?" Lucy stated slowly and softly. She couldn't wait for Gray to say it. She had been dreaming of this for far too long.

"a…" Moving closer, they both closed their eyes.

"kiss." Lucy was so relieved that Gray already said it. It was finally going to happen. She parted her lips as Gray moved his head closer to hers, both of them inching closer to each other. All the hurt that Lucy felt went away in an instance and Gray's jealousy of Natsu suddenly disappeared. It was just the both of them in each others' arms. It was both of their feelings being poured into their soon to be first kiss. Their noses slightly bumped together. This made the indication that their lips were both so close. And they knew it. It was really happening… Just a little bit more—

"They lllllllike each other." Happy suddenly appeared out of the blue. [A/N: Get my joke here? ;)]

Untangling from each other's grasp, they glared at Happy.

"No, we do not!" Lucy and Gray shouted. Realizing what they both said, they began laughing their hearts out.

* * *

><p>Lucy: Have you tried ice cream and fries together? *yawns*<p>

Gray: What? You really act drunk when you're sleepy.

Lucy: I do not!They really are good together!

Gray: *Gives Lucy a piggy back ride* You're a weird girl...

Lucy: But you still love me right?

Gray: More than you can ever imagine.

Lucy: I love you that much too.

**Just a little drabble about Gray and Lucy**. **Anyway, I'm still working on LOVE (Losing Over Vulnerable Emotions). Please rate and review! :D  
><strong>


End file.
